User talk:Outhra
Welcome Hi, welcome to MSPA Forum Trollslum Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Outhra page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Answers Hi! I'm here with a response to your message as it seemed to tell me to leave it here. At the minute I'm not really in the state of mind to do overly long paragraphs and consciously use too many language features, so I'm going to address both of your comments (on both Eber Magic and my talk page). *While I wasn't aware that it was a juxtaposition, I can see now where you're coming from with the correlation between Eber Magic ''and his status as a Nick of Pride. Really, the true cause of his loss of self-pride is being bullied about his overly large nose, but I decided to just make him as unfortunate as I could. Plus, the way I had created the surnames for my kid characters was by typing the name of their symbols into a name generator (Eber's being the magic amulet seal sign), and that's what it gave me. *Star of Star was not purposeful at first. To get most of the titles (some of which I knew I wanted already) I randomised the lists of classes and aspects and picked them out from there. "Star", as the class created by you and TheUltamate was surprisingly paired with an aspect I had found by the same name, created by a user named Zobe on deviantART. I really quite like this "Star of Star" combination as it really ties in with Rubiin's nature as a gambler. Just what ''are ''the odds? *The aspects came from three sources. Specifically, the canon ones and the Othustuck ones, you will know. However, the others came from a picture by Zobe on deviantART. listing some custom aspects. "Cause" is an oddball, as it came from a picture like that one I found a while ago, but when I tried to find it again, it seemed to have been deleted. They do overlap quite a bit, which is why I didn't include some of the custom aspects Zobe created (Sense, for example, is probably best described as being a combination of your Hue, Sound and three other aspects that would, if they existed, be called Smell, Taste and Touch. But those three seem quite redundant to me.) Anyway, I'm going to go over Zobe's aspects individually myself. **Cause is, as I have said, an oddball in that Zobe may have created it, or it may have been somebody different. I have no proof for either, but I do remember what this aspect symbolised. True to its name, it represents the beginnings of objects. In a way, it's the reverse of Fate. A Seer of Cause would be able to gain knowledge about the creation of something, and a Douche of Cause would be able to push people towards their Fate, as I see the two as opposites. **Zobe describes Star as being similar to the "Wish" aspect, though that is never explained. From what I can gather out of Zobe's description, it seems that it would be similar to the Star class in that the user would literally have no restrictions on what they could do. Given this, it seems massively overpowered when combined with an already amazing class potential. Rubiin, the user of this combination, would probably best be described as a Mary Sue character... presuming he manages to realise his potential. **Form is easy enough to understand, given that the description by Zobe lists "Witch of Form" in its examples, which is the same combination I use it for. **You can probably tell what "Peace" would entail just by looking at it. There are some supportive roles with this aspect (Sheikh and Hand are good examples of this) while there are also more offensive roles (Douche and Prince). Either way I place it opposite to Rage. **Storm is a common custom aspect that many people frown on for being either overpowered, underdeveloped, too similar to Breath, or all of the above. It's all about the weather, essentially, though judgment also plays a large role in it. And by judgment, I mean more of a viewpoint or opinion, as in the phrase "clouded judgment". Really I'm debating even keeping this one. **You may have been able to tell what Pride signifies just from its name and the short description on Eber's page, so to reiterate and paraphrase simultaneously, Pride represents insecurity. Eber being a "Nick of Pride" was one I simply ''had ''to keep in my repeated changes to the titles, simply for how well it fits. **Upon closer analysis, you may end up thinking that Hate and Rage are very similar. While this may be true, it's something necessary for the course of my story. Hate is most definitely a reference to kismessisitude (the symbol alone confirms this), so you can probably tell what it's about and its relation to Rage just by thinking about the quadrants. **Frost, as it seems you've gathered, is the concept of ice, or at the very least low temperatures. It also seems related to preservation. Flem being a Gent of Frost was fitting for me as he is meant to portray a cool guy persona... and which better aspect to do that with? **I noticed that Forge has left you baffled. Well specifically, it's similar to Cause in that it deals with creation. However, it's much less passive and has no relation to time. Really, it would probably be best if you looked at the fact that Ruth McKale is a Smith of Forge. Not to mention that she comes from a family of blacksmiths! In fact, you couldn't have known ''all ''that, really, since I haven't even made Ruth's page yet. **Joy is, true to its word, all about happiness. I don't think any more needs to be said about that. **Zobe describes Force as Witches are able to manipulate the minds of others with ease to do as they wish, where a Knight is given super strength." Really, I'm not fond of the analogy it makes with the first example, as it is way too similar to the Mind aspect for my liking. Instead, I would rather focus on the "super strength" part. Thus, Force is an aspect dealing with brute strength as opposed to anything flashy. So, there you have it. A long and convoluted explanation. Take care! ∞ Dunne Days ∞ Talk ∞ Blog 07:23, 10 September, 2012 (UTC) : I always feel obliged to respond to messages like that as soon as I could. Unfortunately, when I received those messages from you I had been asleep. As soon as I woke up, I turned on my laptop to see what time it was and discovered I had left Trollslum on! Giving it a quick refresh, I saw your messages and hastened to reply. I would have left a much longer explanation had I not had to dash off to college. But enough of that. :Yeah, I feel that all aspects really need another to balance them out. I've only really created three of my own custom aspects per se, which are Yang, Yin and Zen (the name of which comes from Zobe, but I'm using it to mean something completely different, and I'll be creating my own symbol for it). I might as well put an explanation of them while I'm here, considering I've done it with someone ''else's aspects. But yeah, it does help with the Douche class for me, so that I know that "Hm, the Blood aspect covers relationships like friendship... so a Douche would provide Hate". :I totally agree with you there. I didn't include all of Zobe's aspects in the list I randomised to get the titles, because if you look at that picture, it's got "Soul" in it, for crying out loud. The Heart aspect does that already. Then they not only overlapped with the canon aspects (such as the aforementioned Heart/Soul pairing), and not only overlapped with the Othustuck aspects (Blaze and Flame are both fire elemental, for example) but also with themselves quite frequently. Flesh and Form are both essentially shape-changing aspects. Force and Might were effectively given the same descriptions but reworded. Peace and Zen both covering peace (which is why I've taken Zen and completely changed it). :Haha, wow thanks for the compliment! I guess I'd better put my good descriptive skills to use with my own classes then. They are actually meant to be massively overpowered. Yang and Yin are not to be used separately, otherwise they would simply fall flat and become entirely useless. :*The White Yang of the trio is the concept of truth. This covers everything that is absolute and predefined. Users of Yang would be able to change reality itself by making it to conform to what the ideals represent. The Denizen of Yang is Reshiram, a Pokemon who also represents truth. :*The Black Yin of the trio is the concept of ideals. This covers everything that isn't absolute, but is abstract and is widely believed in. While this may simply make you think that Yin is an aspect dealing with religion, it actually also deals with emotions. Emotions are the drive which allow us to believe what we believe. Fear of the unknown. Curiosity. To Yin, it's all there, ripe for the picking. However, ideals are constantly conforming to fit in with the truth of society. The truth of Yang provides the limitations necessary to prevent the Hero of Yin from making a Maurits Cornelis Escher work a reality. Yin's Denizen is Zekrom, the Pokemon representing ideals. :*Separate from both Yin and Yang, yet also in the same trio is the Grey Zen. Zen represents the concept of Wuji, which would be a complete absence of Yin and Yang. Were this a situation where Yin and Yang meant what they usually do (good and evil), Wuji would be easy to explain. Given the circumstances, it's safe to say that Wuji would be a lot more complicated. Take "Relativity", one of Maurits's most famous works. Without either my provided definitions of Yin or Yang, a world such as that would be highly plausible. Of course, without truth to bind everything together, or ideals to push it forwards, it would really be much more likely to end in the complete and utter end of the universe. That's why I'm calling Wuji the Zen aspect. Its Denizen is Kyurem, a Pokemon who also represents Wuji. :Convoluted explanations for a convoluted topic, I'm afraid. Hopefully you'll get the gist of it. If you do need anything explained any more, I'd give it another shot. Just point me to the part that confuses you and I'll try not to go too overboard with these crazy analogies like I did just now. :Wow, I've been working on this message for 2 hours now. If you want me, send me a buzz. I can't promise I'll get back to you immediately, as I have to sleep and then go to college, but I'll definitely be on in the day. :∞ Dunne Days ∞ Talk ∞ Blog 02:02, September 11, 2012 (UTC) New Admin Noticeboard If you could, watch the new Admin Noticeboard to keep up to date on the cleanup project around here. --TheUltamate 01:07, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Concerning the "Soul" Aspect Thanks for the correspondence. B] In general, my fantroll is not very well-developed, as I've never been particularly invested in creating a story for her (she was more of a design experiment.) So, in regards to her aspect, it's also a little fuzzy. But, the general idea is that she's something of a necromancer. I am a bit in the air towards whether I should classify her as "Soul" or "Death". I do fear that Death would be misleading, as well as the conflict with Heart and Doom. One of my theories was that she might "spread" her soul to other bodies, or create dummy souls? But it also considers the "soul" to be more of a control force than a spiritual force. Any thoughts are totally welcome! Sonira (talk) 22:46, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Soul, Pt. 2 Controlling inanimate objects is a good idea, she could possibly affect things like statues or dolls... that's a definite possibility. Another thing I had considered was some sort of communion with the dead, but Dream Bubbles have made that a bit of a null point since the idea was originally formulated (around a year ago). Perhaps Soul could be more narrowly defined as control, animation, or function. Other classes might have the ability to remove (Thief, Prince), modify (Witch), or define (Seer) function through the Soul aspect? Sort of like puppeteering. Sonira (talk) 00:04, October 3, 2012 (UTC)